A Legend of Secrets, Mystery, and Power
by Destiny's Gem
Summary: Kagome is a priestess protecting the village she cares about. Soon though new allies appear seeking her help to protect someone or something precious to them, what they don't know is an ancient enemy is soon to appear and they've made a terrible mistake.
1. Prologue

Prologue

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0

This is a story of ancient times when demons roamed unhindered and the people knew true power.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

AN: Short I know TT.


	2. Seeking

Disclaimer: Sadly Inu is not mine.

Neighbors

Seeking

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked a woman. "Yes" answered one of the five cloaked figures. There were nine mysterious people standing in front of a large forest in the middle of the night.

"Will Kaede be able to put up a barrier that large" asked a woman as she looked around. "Hopefully she will, though if what you say about sensing a powerful miko around here is right it won't matter if we can get her to help us" said another figure. He seemed to be about 16 and had short black hair tied back in a small ponytail. He was also wearing monks' robes.

"Well I guess that we'll just have to find out what happens" a cloaked figure mumbled as they turned to walk away.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

The next morning a girl walked through a large village as people around her whispered and pointed. She was the village miko of Kyoshi (I think that's an actual city) though no one actually knew much about her.

'Now where could Sango be? she better not have forgotten,' the girl thought. She was getting impatient. Sango should have met her ten minutes ago and she didn't like to be in public much and was just about to leave when she saw a girl come running through the crowd toward her. When she finally arrived the other girl began to talk "what took you so long I was about to leave without you" she said in an annoyed voice.

"Sorry I took so long I had run into an old friend.

"Who was it" asked the first girl.

"Oh his name is Miroku. " "He's really nice Kagome, but kind of a pervert" answered the second girl.

"Your friends with a pervert Sango?" asked Kagome incredulously.

"Well he's not so bad when he's not being so perverted" Sango answered.

"Rrrriigggghhhht" said Kagome laughing as they began to walk towards the shops.

"So what are you shopping for?" asked Sango.

"Oh, I need a new outfit" Kagome answered as she walked towards a shop.

"You just bought one!" Sango exclaimed stopping.

"Yeah but it got ruined when I purified that rogue demon" Kagome pointed out as they stopped at the tailor's and she entered the building.

"So how's your friend Miroku doing?" Kagome asked as she examined a red and white miko outfit. "Oh he's fine he seemed surprised to see me though and wouldn't tell me anything about why he's here or where he's staying."

"Isn't that a little strange?" Kagome asked paying for the outfit before walking out of the shop.

"I know it's really strange to see him acting this way" Sango said.

"You were talking to people!" Inuyasha shouted "You want people to find out who we are you idiot!" he shouted again looking like he was about to attack something.

"Inuyasha people are going to find it strange if I ignored everybody especially a childhood friend besides I heard she was the village miko's best friend." Miroku stated calmly. ' and she was cute' Miroku silently added.

"What why didn't you ask to talk to the miko herself!" Inuyasha shouted again. 'I didn't know he had a childhood friend here, did he grow up here?' Inuyasha silently questioned.

"Inuyasha think it would have been to strange for me to ask to see the miko for no apparent reason, people would wonder why" Miroku replied.

"Oh shut up!" Inuyasha said as he stomped out of the room "I don't even know why I bother talking to you"

Back at Kagome's Home

"Kagome do you want to head to my place today" Sango asked "Souta could play with Kohaku if you brought him."

"wel-" Kagome started as she finished jarring a rather strange looking plant in a blue liquid.

"Kagome!" shouted an old woman as she hurried up a path "ye must come with me I have some friends I want ye to meet" she said as she stopped beside Sango.

"Friends, what friends?" Kagome asked curiously as she began to walk the way Keade had come.

"They're the new people in the village," Keade stated "didn't ye know?".

"I did!" exclaimed Sango whom had been following "I forgot to tell you" she added. "There are three boys that I've heard of I've only seen one and that was Miroku!" she stated happily as they began to approach a crossroads.

Kagome stopped at the crossroads and looked around "Where are we supposed to go Keade?" she asked.

Keade pointed to the right "Ye should go that way," she said before promptly walking in that direction.

"But that leads away from the village," Kagome stated looking confused as she followed the old woman. Keade had a black eye patch over one eye and wore the uniform of a miko, a white shirt and red pants. Kagome had never really asked about the eye patch, though she constantly wondered how she had gotten it.

"I know they live about a mile out of the village" she said as she began to wonder if it would work. 'I can only hope she will help them' Keade was worried because the entire group's plan depended on weak illusions and whether Kagome noticed what they were by their auras. "Why do they live so far out" Kagome asked as she began to follow.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

AN: Tell me if you like it.


End file.
